kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Hanna
}} Benjamin Hanna is the brother of Julie Hanna, Ken Hanna and Thomas Hanna. History Past to be added. Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 to be added. Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added. to be added. Family *Thomas Hanna - brother *Julie Hanna - sister *Ken Hanna - brother Powers & Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: He has shown to have an advanced level of intelligence. * Nanotechnosis: He has control over a set of nanomachines, which he can use to create a variety of weapons. ** Energy Blasters: He has been seen manipulating his nanites to create energy weapons system, on his suit, for combat purposes. He has been seen creating them on his hands & even his shoulder. ** Helmet: He also has a special helmet, which is also made up of his nanites. ** Scooter: he was also able to construct a hovering scooter. Rider Powers is Fifteen's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Fifteen's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Fifteen's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. XV Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Notably, this is not a step in his transformation to his regular form. - Fifteen= Fifteen Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15 t *'Kicking power': 21.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 51 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.1 sec. is Fifteen's default skeleton-based form, which is accessed through the Fifteen Lockseed. Unlike other standard Lockseeds, this one has no accompanying phrase similar to most of the Energy Lockseeds, though it also lacks the call of "Fifteen Arms" by instead just having the music. This form debuts in ToQger Vs. Gaim. While assuming Fifteen Arms, Fifteen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Yomimaru. Similar to how Legend Rider Armor Parts appear as the head of the represented Rider before transformation, the Fifteen Armor Part initally appears as a skull not unlike the original appearance of the Generalissimo of Badan. Interestingly, when Fifteen transforms into this form, he bypasses the Ride Wear stage entirely as the armor and his suit form at once. }} - New Den-O = is New Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during New Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Vega= Vega Form *'Rider height': 199cm *'Rider weight': 123kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 7t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 25m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.7s is the form of New Den-O that first appears in - Kamen Rider Techno = Kamen Rider Techno }}}} Equipment * - Transformation device * - Gives access to Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used * : Transformation belt * : A device to scan on the belt Weapons * - Personal weapon both untransformed and in any Arms * - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** * : Vega Form's primary weapon Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Villains Category:Armored Riders (Gaim) Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Green Riders Category:Relatives